You Kissed Me, Cap
by The-One-They-Call-Prodigy
Summary: Tony is gravely injured in battle and it's up to Steve to save him. When he thinks he's going to die, Tony begins to feel weird feelings about the Cap.


**I wrote this story a while ago and found it necessary to share it with you guys. :)**

**~HT**

* * *

"Captain! He's not breathing!"

The blond super-soldier whipped around as he was called, his eyes growing wide. "Stark?" Steve pushed his way pst the debris strewn in the street, climbing over cars and ducking under fallen beams before falling to his knees beside the man of iron. "Stark! Stark!"

Tony lay unconscious on his back, his legs trapped beneath a piece of rubble. Steve hauled the genius out of harm's way, forcibly tearing off the suit's helmet. "Come on, Stark. Don't die on me." The blond ripped of the chest plate as well and tossed it aside. At once, he noticed that Stark's arc reactor was still glowing, but its blue light it was emmitting was beginning to fade.

Steve swallowed his panic and pressed his hands, one on top of the other, onto the dying man's chest and immeditatey began to administer CPR. He pumped his chest three times before forcing Tony's mouth open and breathed air into his lungs. The process seemed to go on forever, but he didn't give up.

The captain breathed more air into the genius's lungs when he felt a hand keep his head there. Suddenly, he wasn't saving Tony...he was kissing him. Steve pulled away in surprise to see Tony's dark eyes staring at him lovingly, sharing with him one of his rare smiles. "You kissed me, Cap."

The blond didn't have time to give him an answer, seeing as how Stark was already becoming short of breath. "Stark? What's wrong?"

"The arc reactor..." Tony cringed and gasped for air.

Before he knew it, Tony found himself being hauled back to Stark Tower. Steve manuevered his way through the halls of the building, somewhat relying on directions from Tony. "Hang a left...Cap..."Quite honestly, Steve had no idea where he was being lead to, but he didn't complain because he was too focused on trying to save his teammate. "Here..." Cap eyed the door in front of him and kicked it open. He cleared off the nearest workbench as he laid the suffering man down. "What do I do, Stark?"

Tony raised his hand and pointed to a circular object that hung in a display case on the wall. "Get it..." The sound of shattering glass reverberated throughout the workshop as the blond removed the spare arc reactor from the case. He returned to Tony, who had been trying to rip open his shirt to expose the failing reactor in his chest.

When he managed all he could, Tony forcibly tore the old reactor out of his chest and clumsily inserted the new one. Cap watched helplessly from the sidelines, clenching his fists until the new reactor flickered on and Stark gulped in some much-needed air. "I've definitely experienced worse."

With a roll of his eyes, Steve gave Tony afriendly pat on his shoulder before turning to leave. "Good to have you back, Stark."

"Cap, wait!"

Steve looked over his shoulder to see the smaller man stumble his way over to him. "Stark..." He shook his head, slinging his arm over Tony's shoulders. "Cap."

Tony looked up at Steve, swallowing nervously at the spark in his blue eyes. It was amazing how he risked his neck to save a jackass like himself. He didn't wait for a response as he leaned upwards and placed a sloppy kiss to Cap's cheek. "Thanks." He removed Steve's arm from his shoulders and hobbled out the door.

The super-soldier stood where he was, frozen in shock as he watched Tony disappear down the hall. "Stark..." Shaking himself out of his trance, Steve followed after the man he just saved. "Stark! Tony!" He caught up to Tony when they were just outside the front door of Stark Tower. "Tony, wait!"

Stark turned around at the sound of his name to find that he had been pulled into a giant bear-hug by the Cap. "Not too tight there, Capsicle." Whoa...wait a minute. Tony felt his stomach do a somersault. What's that? Did the arc reactor cause some sort of disturbance?

His thoughts were clouded and his could've swore that he felt his artificial heart flutter. "Tony?" The genius shook away the feeling, gazing up at Steve. "What? What happened?" Steve grinned. "Nothing happened. You're safe now. That's all that matters."

There it is again! Tony's face turned a dark shade of red, suddenly finding himself unable to look directly at the Cap. "How odd..."

"Odd?" The blond's blue eyes met Stark's dark ones. "What's odd?" After giving it a thought, Steve grinned and whispered. "This?" Gently, he pressed their lips together and held Stark tight. As they connected, the world around them seemed to disappear. All their worries melted away and the only thing that mattered was that they had each other.

Tony's mind whirled as Cap pulled away. What just happened? Why did he kiss him? Was this even real? He tried to come up with somemthing to say, but the only thing he could think of was, "You kissed me, Cap."

It wasn't the best thing to say, but give the man a break. He had just been kissed by Steve Rogers. By Captain freaking America. And it wasn't even his own fault. Steve willingly chose to kiss him. What else was there to say?

"That I did, Stark." Steve gently patted the man on the back. "That I did."


End file.
